fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqutako
Aqutako are medium-sized Mollusks that are typically encounters in shorelines and oceans. Physiology Aqutako's resembles the Pacific Octopus except its standard coloured hide is a darker shade of pink along with some darker pink stripes running across its head. Suction cups run through each of its tendrils. Behavior Aqutako's will attack hunters at close proximity but from a distance, is relatively harmless - typically seen hunting for small underwater fauna and hiding in underwater cracks and crevices. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - (Extremely Low) - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Small crabs and fish - the occasional young Hermitaur if the carapaceon is weakened. Arch-Rivals: Large underwater predators Behavior Towards Other Monsters When a large monster is present in the area - the Aqutako will dig into the ground and hide: making it a small monster that runs in the presence of large monsters but it hostile to the hunter. Attacks Tendril Whip: It will whip its tendrils at the hunter it is attempting to hit, dealing minimal damage. - It does this randomly with any of its tendrils. Tendril Spin: It will spin around and then proceed to spin around again to hit nearby targets. Tendril Grab: It will proceed to sprout open its tendrils and drift towards the hunter at high speed before grabbing and biting them, dealing moderate damage. Ink Squirt: It will hover above the hunter and proceed to eject black ink at the hunters position. Inflicts Blindness. Ecology *Habitat Range Aqutako is a saltwater dweller meaning that it is often found in coastlines and big open oceans rather than freshwater locales. They've been spotted in the Deserted Island, Beachside Jungle and very rarely in the Void Coastways although numbers are few and far in-between in that specific locale due to the influence of Chisana and Xlasho's. *Ecological Niche Aqutako's stand very low in the food chain - often being predated on by larger predators. Creatures such as Lagiacrus, Eelekiose, Plesioth, Zarai Mawara and even Ludroth can potentially make a meal of the octopus. Within the Void Coastways, it stands even lower with the Duskars, Xlasho's and Chisana's threatening them at every corner. Their crafty handicraft and intellect makes up for the harsh environments they live in. *Biological Adaptations Their suction cups allow for them to grapple onto prey without losing grip: especially useful against various species of fish due to their slippery skin. When threatened by an opponent it can't match, the Aqutako will squirt out large jets of black ink while it swims away at high speeds to find an underwater crevice to hide in. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Carves Notes * Based on the idea of a Mollusk that is wildlife fauna-tier * They can be carved twice upon death - similarly to a Cephalos, Apceros, etc * They're only hostile upon close proximity - otherwise, they will leave the hunter alone. * Their HP is on-par with the likes of Cephalos. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Small Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Blindness Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster